Rise of the Fangirls
by fantasyinfinity
Summary: The spirit of the Wishing Star, Skylar, has received multiple wishes from believers to meet their childhood heroes, the Guardians. Some are losing belief due to ungranted wishes, so what are the Guardians to do? Meet them, of course, though the many peculiar and amusing events and people they meet are not as they had expected. Warning: Randomness, OCs, no pairings, & lame summary.
1. Chapter 1: Spirit of the Wishing Star

**Warnings for this fanfic- Terrible summary, lameness, randomness, OCs, and perhaps some OOC. That's all that needs to be said.**

***turns to leave***

***literally freezes in place***

**Me: JACK! WHY THE HECK DID YOU FREEZE ME?!**

**Jack: You forgot something *lopsided smirk***

**Me: WHAT?! I DON'T THINK I- Oh. Disclaimer T.T**

**Jack: Yep.**

**Me: Why don't you do it?**

**Jack: Nah. You're the author of this.**

**Me: *groans* Whatever fineeeee.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

**so please do not sue me and JACK PLEASE UNFREEZE ME NOW I'M VERY COLD.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Spirit of the Wishing Star

The sun blazed brightly, glowing like a sphere of gold jewels and illuminating the day with its warm rays of light. Thin cotton-white clouds rolled leisurely across the azure sky, of which there were actually very few of them. It was hot, and it was as if the heat of the sun had just evaporated them out of the atmosphere. An occasional breeze flew through the air, swaying the leaves of trees and rattling them against one another in the forest. But it was still warm. Too annoyingly warm for late April, and irritatingly uncomfortable for a certain teenage winter spirit.

Laying passed-out along a thin, sturdy branch rather carelessly while hanging one arm over his face just to block out the bits of sunlight that managed to filter down through the leaves of the tree he was resting on, was Jack Frost. The webbings of frost that usually decorated the fabric of his navy blue hoodie and old brown capris had now faded, having melted away due to the heat, also along with the ice that had thinly layered parts of the Guardian's staff. Ferns of frost had managed to crawl along his resting-branch but had also melted away, too, again due to the heat.

Jack_ hated_ heat.

No, just because he was the spirit of winter didn't mean he would _melt, _necessarily. Maybe if it were really hot, like equator-zone hot, then he'd sweat. He may have been winter's very personification, but that didn't mean he was _made _of winter and snow and such; Jack was human. He was just more accustomed to the cold and found heat not unbearable but more than a bit uncomfortable, therefore why he wasn't too pleasant with the situation he was in now.

He really wanted to just use his ice powers to freeze a little ice fort around himself, perhaps, but he resisted that urge. He didn't want to hear another of Mother Nature's long, droning lectures again on how he shouldn't be bringing _anything _associated with winter into seasons that were out of his territory for any snow or ice. Last time that happened, oh, one wouldn't _believe_ how long that woman could talk. You simply don't want to mess with Nature.

It was April, meaning it was spring now in most parts of the world, including Burgess, Pennsylvania. Jack had traveled nearly all across the globe and had seen many different places ranging from ancient to fancy to breath-taking and jaw-slacking and so on, but no matter how ordinary this place was, Burgess was home. It was where he was born in both of his lives, also - mortal and immortal. So that's where he was now. Unfortunately it seemed like the spirit of spring wasn't exactly in the mood for the winter spirit to ruin his season though - again, it's all that _damned heat - _so Jack _needed_ to get someplace else. Right now he could think of three options.

One - the Southern Hemisphere, where it would be fall.

Jack didn't mind autumn much, or it's spirit; the weather was nice and cool when it was fall, so pretty bearable. But honestly he simply didn't feel like going there now, though. So then he considered his second option:

The South Pole, Antarctica.

He inwardly shuddered. Antarctica _definitely _would be nice-and-wintery enough, but... it was an icy desolation. Jack had only been there perhaps once or twice, usually times when he wanted to be all alone. He had been alone anyways and no one could see him before, yeah, but the place was completely empty and it had given him a slight sense of comfort to be alone within the tundra with the wind raking through his hair and no one to obliviously walk through him there. It was simply of surrounding ice, snow, cold, and isolation - all that he was. Jack had gone there two years ago during the last Battle of Belief, and then that's when Pitch had shown up out of the blue to try and convince him to join the dark side. Ha. So yeah, not very pleasant things there, in the South Pole.

Jack wasn't alone though now, of course. He had the others, and he had his believers. An unconscious grin tugged at Jack's lips at the thought of the Bennett kids; he wasn't one for favorites, but he had to admit, he did visit Jamie, Sophie, and their friends here in Burgess more often than anyone else. Right now, speaking of which, they were all at school, but Jack had visited Jamie earlier today before he went to crash here in the forest and lay bored to the skull in a tree under the morning heat.

Anyways, so, that all left his third option, to which he think he'd rather opt to: The North Pole.

Jack sat up and smirked. Ah, the North Pole - and North's Workshop. Even though he was a Guardian now, it was still fun to enter the place through the windows (it was efficient, though, anyways) and piss off all the yetis. Last time he did that and had creeped up on some of the oblivious ones from behind and dumped snow on their heads, _oh, gosh... _The yetis scream like girls! That as in, well, if girls were seven-foot-tall furry beasts that work to build toys for Santa and all have a mutual disliking for a certain Guardian of Fun.

Messing with them was always so amusing. Perhaps this time Jack could test out the egg grenade bomb that he'd stolen from Bunny before, to which the Pooka fortunately hadn't yet noticed. He didn't want to take it if he knew it caused a dangerous explosion, but he'd seen what happened with these ones - the egg bomb Jack stole simply burst into a large cloud of colorful smoke, probably made to blind or distract an enemy... Or, of course, cover them in swirly yellow and green paint.

Snickering, the winter spirit took off, calling the wind to take him to the Pole.

* * *

"-_fifteen cuspids __in London, Sector 2; a __left lateral incisor in Baltimore belonging to Timmy Harkville; __two upper incisor teeth in South Africa for those two Woodland girls, the twins. There's a possible flock of birds you should watch out for-"_

_"Wha' do ya mean ya don't know why ya called us 'ere?"_

_"-said I didn't signal ze lights! Perhaps iss Manny-"_

Jack's feet landed gracefully on cool marble floor, a small breeze following in after him into the room with his entrance. Flipping his staff over his shoulder and slouching down against a table, Jack raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. He'd entered the Workshop into the Globe room, seeing that a window had been left open here and hearing noises coming from within. He was surprised to see that all the other Guardians were here, for whatever reason that could have been; they all had monthly meetings now, but those usually happened at the beginning of the month, so now it wasn't expected that they'd all gather. At the moment, North and Bunny were in the middle of an argument that had now again managed to switch topics to which holiday was better...

_"-besides, Easter has passed! I do not see vhy you would be bothered anyways."_

_"I still have other work to do besides paint eggs, North. Plus-"_

_"Rabbits and their holidays.."_

_"Oh well at least I don't go 'round breakin' and enterin' int'a people's homes to steal cookies."_

_"Christmas iss time of wonder and spirit, and I only do dat to bring ze gifts! I-"_

_"Easter-"_

The spirit of winter rolled his eyes at the typical sight. It was best to just leave them alone until they get tired of their own constant bickering. He could freeze their mouths shut, but that would just cause more of a ruckus for them and Jack would be sure to be receiving a bucket of coal for Christmas and have his hair dyed pink. So then Jack glanced at the other two non-bickering Guardians in the room.

Tooth was, as usual, busy and energetic while she zipped around giving out rapid-pace orders to the group of buzzing mini fairies around her. What she said came out so fast it was nearly impossible for Jack to comprehend the Fairy Queen's words. He wanted to go up and ask her what they were all doing here but with the speed of her movements and the razor-sharpness of her wings... he'd rather not risk it.

Dozing off to his right was the Sandman, a half-finished cup of eggnog still held up in one hand. Jack snickered at seeing an elf try to get to it before simply flicking his staff and freezing it in amusement. Nothing too bad for the little guy - it'd thaw out soon with the radiating warmth of the nearby fireplace.

Jack sighed, double-glancing around the room once more. No one had noticed him yet. He took to spinning and tossing his staff from one hand to another in a bored manner, causing a few small snowflakes to form in the air. Then he stopped, something bright catching his eye in the corner of the room; but when he looked up, whatever it was seemed to have gone. Jack shook it off as probably an elf messing around with Christmas light strings again, or a reflection of some light. He began to twirl his staff again with ease and still-remaining boredom.

_Spin, spin, spin..._

North and Bunny were _still _arguing.

Jack stopped twirling and idly tapped the curved end of his staff to the floor, watching with a small grin as intricate frost designs began to spread across the veined marble floor, curling and twisting like ferns. He'd always loved that about being the spirit of winter - being able to create these beautiful artworks of ice just by a simple light touch. The ice crawled outwards, making quiet crackling sounds as it spread, then-

"Woah!" Jack blinked as something bright darted past his vision. _There it was again! The light! _It was like that of a camera flash, bright and fast. He stared down at the frost in confusion, then around the room. The others didn't seem to see anything unusual. _What was that?_

_Tap, tap._

The winter teen whipped around in bemusement, head turning every which way trying to find out what had just poked him in the shoulder. It couldn't be the elves; there were none nearby. Then he heard a small laugh, coming from behind him again and where he was formerly facing. Jack turned and there was nothing but the frost on the floor, the two arguing Guardians, a busy Toothiana, and the still-sleeping Sandman. _Huh? _

Bunny seems to have finally gotten tired of arguing and had now retreated to another part of the room to lean against a pillar, taking out a boomerang and beginning to spin it in boredom. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of a hand suddenly pop out from behind the pillar, wrist adorned in a silver chain bracelet, moving near the unsuspecting Bunnymund. He opened his mouth to warn the other guardian but stopped midway when the hand had now already reached him, moving under the Pooka's furry chin to... scratch.

The Easter Bunny yelped in surprise and backed away from the pillar, whipping out his other boomerang and holding them readily. "The bloody hell was 'at?"

"Bunny? You alright?" Tooth paused to ask, surprised at her friend's sudden shout and movement ready to attack. The mini fairies peeped.

"Vhy are you-" North started, bemused at Bunny's strange behavior.

_...Why i__s he hopping around a pillar with his boomerangs out like that like he is facing off some mortal enemy? _the Russian thought and was going to say, only to be cut off when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned, raising a bushy eyebrow. There was... nothing?

Jack saw the hand with the bracelet once again appear, though, only to disappear right when the Guardian of Wonder had turned around like it was never there. He started to wonder to himself if he was seeing things, but it had to have been there if it had tapped him and North on the shoulder and scratched Bunnymund under the chin.

And now, it had also poked Tooth on the shoulder, so there were now three Guardians of Childhood looking around in the room in confusion, searching the floors and tables for any elves.

Sandy blinked awake, eyelids still half-shut and wary from his nap. They widened, however, when he looked up and saw the rather amusing and puzzling scene taking place before him. The only other guardian that wasn't shrieking and turning around in circles looking for MiM knows what was the winter spirit, Jack Frost, who Sandy hadn't noticed before he'd dozed off.

Sandy waved at Jack, who smiled back and raised a hand in solute.

Jack shrugged when Sandy formed a golden question mark above his head and then an arrow pointing to the other Guardians. He honestly didn't know what was happening or how to describe it. The Sandman didn't signal anything else for a moment, watching the others as Jack was quietly and amusedly, before suddenly tugging on the sleeve of the teen's sweater.

"Huh?" Jack glanced down, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened as Sandy then made the dreamsand figure of a hand with a chain charm bracelet around the wrist, making the fingers wiggle and then making it poke mini figures of the Guardians before dissipating. "_You see it too_?"

Sandy nodded. Then the little man's eyes trailed upwards then broke into silent laughter, pointing above the winter teen's head.

"What?" Jack looked up. There, two hands held a plate of frosted fruitcake, tipping it upside down and- _SPLAT! _

"GAH! THERE'S FRUITCAKE IN MY EYE!"

"CRIKEY, WHY IS THERE _PINK_ _GLITTER GLUE _ON MY BOOMERANGS?"

North yelled something in Russian, and Tooth merely stated, "I do not know what in Moon's name is going on."

Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy were all in states of bafflement and shock. The winter spirit wiped the cake off his face with a handkerchief that was offered by Sandy (ordinary cloth, of course), and had now joined the others in looking around for _what _in the name of Tsar Lunar was the culprit for all this chaos!

And then they heard someone... giggling?

There seemed to be no source of the laughter that the Guardians could see. The giggles soon broke out into echoing snickers in the room, then snorts, and then full-out-guffawing.

It was now obvious that someone (Jack didn't know who) they didn't know of had managed to get into the Workshop and mess with the Guardians of Childhood. An amused grin pulled at the corner of Jack's lips because, well, he had to admit that if whoever this was managed to pull a prank on _him _by dumping a frosted fruitcake onto his face, he or she was pretty good.

"Oi mate, whoever you are ya better step out where we can see ya right now!" The Guardian of Hope was looking in about every direction, ears twitching, trying with no avail to locate where the source of the laughter was. Then his eyes caught sight of innocent the winter spirit, and he snarled, clearly annoyed. "Oh great, Frostbite's here! Of course!"

All the other Guardians turned in slight surprise to see that indeed, Jack was here.

"Jack? Oh, we didn't see you come. When did you-?" Tooth was cut off as Bunnymund spoke up again accusedly.

"Well o'course we didn't - Frostbite thought all this was funny to sneak in an' mess around with us like this, dye my boomerangs" - Bunny's eye twitched - "with _pink glitt'a! _Ya bloody show pony, I'm gonna get-"

Bunny was cut off when the laughing filled the room again, and all other Guardians glanced back at Jack. But, greatly to their surprise, it wasn't coming from the boy, who was currently raising his hands up in sincere innocence and pressing his lips together to further emphasis the point that he didn't do anything. "Not me."

A sudden unfamiliar feminine voice spoke.

"C'mon, chill out and don't give all the credit to winter-boy, Fluffball. Plus, I was just messin' around. "

If Jack could see her, he was sure she would've been smirking as she said that. Bunny visually froze, eye twitching at the nickname while Jack silently snickered in the background. The Pooka, right now, at being called the certain nickname was more irritated than shocked. "Whoever ya are, Sheila, ya shouldn't be here and I am _not _a 'fluffball'!"

"But you _are... _a cute and fluffy rabbit!"

"_WHAT?!" _A certain Pooka who didn't like being called fluffy said. "I am _not '_cute' nor 'fluffy'! I am a warrior Pooka-"

"Yada, yada. You're fluffy. C'mon, even lots of the fangirls say so."

"The _what?" _Bunny squinted one green eye while the other widened. A certain spirit of winter in the room nearly choked on his spit and broke down in laughter right then and there, but managed not to. "Oi, shut your mouth, Frostbite!"

"Okay, fluffy, sure will. Oops," Jack snickered.

The Pooka groaned. That winter bloke just _had _to be here to know that he didn't like being called fluffy - now Bunny just earned himself a new nickname.

North decided to speak up to stop the random nonsense about fluff and what not; he wanted to know who this person was and _how_ she got into his Workshop without anyone knowing! He had top security for this place! "Enough of nonsense," he told the Guardian of Fun and Hope, then tilted his head up to address the unknown and still unseen other spirit. "Vho are you and how did you get in my Workshop?"

There was a pause in the air, as if the girl seemed to be considering her answer. "Well, it was actually pretty easy. You should probably check on your windows, 'cause it is pretty easy to get past your group of abominable snowmen through there."

This time it was North who froze, mentally cursing himself for his mistake and trying to awkwardly avoid the glares of most of the other Guardians.

"North!" Bunny and Tooth said simultaneously while Jack and Sandy chuckled. Jack was smirking because it was true - the windows to the Globe room were always unlocked and that was how he'd just gotten in here earlier too. It was the better entrance than the doors, which were guarded by armed yetis in and out.

"I did not know!" North defended. "I will be sure to lock them once dis situation iss handled."

"Why are you here?" Tooth tried a different approach to ask the girl.

"Yeh, why are ya here? Did ya only come here to mess with us or what?" Bunny added.

"Now that," the unseen girl stated, "is finally a good question. The answer involves all of you."

The Guardians looked at each other questioningly, wondering what the girl could mean.

"And what does that mean?" Jack spoke up, asking what was on all of their minds at the moment.

All gaped as a light glowed in the center of the room, wincing as a the bright yellow light shone brighter. Tendrils of light twisted around each other like golden ribbons, and then in a flash, a girl materialized out of nowhere from within the light. She wore a yellow blouse and white khakis rolled up to the knees, had a silver charm bracelet on one arm, had dark blonde hair, and all in all looked like an ordinary teenager. _Well if ordinary people could fly and apparently become invisible and break into Nicholas St. North's high-guarded Workshop and all that._

The girl stay suspended above them in the air, raising a brow amusedly at their expressions. "What? Never seen a girl before?"

Realization came upon the Guardian of Wonder's face. "You vere the one who signaled ze lights!"

She beamed. "Darn, it's about time you guys figured it out. Great guess, North!"

North nodded. "I just figured, since you were able to be invisible and still be able to interact with objects with your hands," the Russian mused.

The girl blinked blankly. She'd been using some clear bit of sarcasm in that statement...

As if to answer her thoughts, the winter spirit closest below her at her right said, "North doesn't really get sarcasm."

"I kinda figured," she responded blatantly.

"Ya didn't answer our question," Bunnymund piped up, impatient to get to the point, mostly so the person could finally be done with it and get out of here and so that he could also get all the horrid pink glitter on his boomerangs _off_. He hardly knew this girl and he already was annoyed by her. _Why did all teenage spirits have to be so bloody mischievous and irritating?_

"Ah, the question, I almost forgot. Okay, well..."

All the Guardians waited, anticipating the answer anxiously, but it seemed the girl was making her pause rather long on purpose.

"Crikey, just answer the question already!"

The girl smirked. "Simply said, my name is Skylar, I'm the spirit of desires, known more commonly as the spirit of the Wishing Star, and you Guardians," she paused teasingly again, "-you Guardians are going to help grant the wishes of believers and fangirls who wish to meet their childhood heroes, personally."

* * *

**Feel free to drop a review for the sake of the fluffy Kangaroo!**

**Jack: *snickers***

**Me: *snickers louder then shrieks at the sudden appearance of said fluffy Kangaroo***

**Bunny: I AM NOT A BLOODY- **

***sudden mystical green poof of smoke***

***smoke clears to reveal that Bunny is now in his cute and fluffy mini bunny form***

**Bunny: CRIKEY, MATE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!**

***North is there, suspiciously holding a now empty vial***

**Everyone excluding Bunny: *bursts into laughter***

**Me: You might not be a kangaroo but yOU ARE FLUFFY! *picks up adorable little Bunny and high-fives the awesome artisan-and-Guardian-but-also-an-epic-wizard-guy-known-as-North with other hand while Jack takes pictures***

**Fluffy Bunny: *deadpan expression* I hate you all.**

**~fi**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission of Wishes

**Second chapter up faster than I expected, woo! Thanks to all the reviews, follows, & faves to far!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**And sadly I don't own Bunny, or North, or Tooth, or Sandy, or Jack-**

** Stop smirking, Jack, I can make Bunny dye your hair pink in this fanfic if I want to.**

**Jack: NOOOOO *flying away* **

**Anyways I only own my OC(s). The movie and the characters of it belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mission of Wishes

_The girl smirked. "Simply said, my name is Skylar, I'm the spirit of desires, known more commonly as the spirit of the Wishing Star, and you Guardians," she paused teasingly again, "-you Guardians are going to help grant the wishes of believers and fangirls who wish to meet their childhood heroes, personally."_

There was a moment of silence.

Each and every of the five Guardians present in the room stared at the girl with blank, surprised, and confused looks. An annoyed Bunny had still been picking off the morbid glitter glue from his precious boomerangs but had then nearly dropped them as he looked up with a face full of bewilderment and a twitching eyebrow. North blinked. Tooth and her mini fairies blinked. The Sandman blinked. Actually everyone was blinking.

Jack, wiping one last small trace of the frosted fruitcake from his cheek with a finger, looked up and was the one to break the silence. "Uhhh, what?"

"Simply said, my name is Skylar, I'm the spirit of desires, known more commonly as the spirit of the Wishing Star, and you Guardians are going to help grant the wishes of believers and fangirls who wish to meet their childhood heroes, personally."

"You jus' repeated yourself," Bunny pointed out.

"Well it seems like you guys hadn't exactly understood my statement when I said it the _first _time," Skylar responded. "So I just had to repeat myself."

The Guardians stayed silent in a moment of still-remaining-surprise and consideration. They looked at each other with bemused expressions.

_"...Hey, Fuzzy Big-Ears, do y'know what she meant?"_

_"Oi shut up, Frostbite. If I did I would'a said somethin'."_

_"Ze girl is ze spirit of Wishing Star, no? Vat did she say she needs from us?"_

_"I think she meant we have to meet some people..."_

Sandy formed dreamsand symbols over his head, consisting of a fan, a girl, and a question mark; aka meaning, he didn't know what a fangirl was.

Skylar slowly closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Clearly these Guardians somehow didn't understand her simple sentence yet. Raising her voice, she said, "_Você bando de simplórios precisa atender os crentes a conceder desejos_."

Silence.

"Oh!" Tooth perked up, grinning suddenly. A warrior, Sister of Flight, Guardian, and Keeper of Memories, Tooth was many things, but there was also another thing about her - she could understand every single language, both the ancient and spoken, on Earth. So she was basically the only one who understood what Skylar had said. "_Você bando de simplórios precisa atender os crentes a conceder desejos_ - You bunch of simpletons must meet believers to grant wishes!" she translated.

"We bunch'a _what?!" _Bunny yelled, left eye twitching. He glared at the floating blonde girl. "What'd ya just call us, sheila?"

She shrugged. "Ya heard me, Fluffy - simpletons. Funny though how it took me to say it in Portuguese for all you to understand me."

"We are _not _simpletons!" Jack and Bunny shouted in unison, glaring at each other afterwards.

"And for the last time, I am _not _fluffy!" the Pooka added with a threatening boomerang.

"Oh you _so are." _

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am _not!"_

"Are too."

"She's right - are too."

"Oh shut yer trap, Frostbite," Bunny growled.

"Why should I, Kangaroo?"

"Paha! Kangaroo, I like that one."

"Don't encourage 'er, Ice Block!"

"Ice Block? Says the overly-grown stuffed animal!"

"The _overly-grown stuffed animal bunny that is very FLUFFY_!"

"_CRIKEY YOU TWO ARE-"_

The other three Guardians watched the trio of arguing spirits, shaking their heads. Sandy raised an eyebrow amusedly, wondering if he should knock them all out with his dreamsand perhaps. Luckily there was no need to, though, for North was the one to finally speak up and cut off the spirits' childish yelling.

"_ENOUGH_," the Cossack bellowed. Immediately the Easter Bunny, Jack, and Skylar's mouths all snapped shut, peering up at North with expressions that could be described as a kid being caught stealing cookies. The Guardian of Wonder put his hands on his hips, satisfied that he'd gotten them to stop bickering and pay attention to him. "Vhether Bunny iss fluffy or not fluffy, that does not matter-"

"_He is though," _the spirit girl muttered between coughs, causing Jack to snicker and Bunny to groan.

North heard but chose to ignore, turning his head to address the Wishing Star spirit. "Now, Skylar, vas it?"

Skylar inconspicuously stuck her tongue out at Bunny before responding. "That's me."

North nodded. "Okay, well then Skylar, you wanted us to do something to help grant wishes of children, no? I admit, none of us have anticipated this rather... unexpected encounter vith you, but if it is necessary to your job and iss only a few believers to meet... we vould love to help."

Skylar clapped gratefully. "Well finally we're getting places! I'm glad y-"

"Wait, what?" Bunny interrupted the now glaring spirit's girl's sentence, raising a sparkling boomerang to point at her bewilderedly. All eyes turned to the Pooka. "Okay now obviously this Sheila's a spirit, but after she just broke in 'ere and started all that chaos earlier, how are ya even sure we could trust her? We don't even know 'er, she popped outta nowhere, and for all we know she could be workin' for Pitch! And there's _no way _I'm gonna be workin' with this Sheila," he declared.

Tooth smoothed her crown of feathers doubtfully, glancing between Skylar and Bunny. "I don't know, Bunny. She seems nice, and you shouldn't just accuse her of things if, like you said, we don't even know her yet."

"I agree with Tooth; the fruitcake sucked, and I'm going to get you for that," Jack pointed his staff at the spirit of desires, "but honestly she doesn't seem that bad," he admitted.

"_Not that bad_?! The Sheila-"

"The Shelia happens to be right here and hears everything you are saying, Bunnymund," Skylar intervened, a quite irritated edge to her tone. "No, none of you really know me but Sandy, who I have actually run into a few times" - the Sandman smiled and the other Guardians glanced at him surprised - "but if you honestly think I could be working with the Boogeyman when we're practically opposites, you're dumb and y'know ya just hate being called fluffy," she smirked at the end of her sentence.

Jack chuckled while Bunny chose to try and ignore the comment.

Tooth flew over to Skylar and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you, Skylar. Ignore Bunny about Pitch - he can be like that sometimes."

"Like a pretty uptight Kangaroo," Jack snickered again, only wince as the Guardian of Hope, who had on a calm deadpan expression, pulled on his ear. "_OW, OW_, sorry Bunny, sheesh! Pull on your own ears!"

Bunny smirked and let go.

"If you say you are the spirit of the Wishing Star and only want our help to meet some kids, I don't see any harm in it and we'd be glad to help," Tooth continued.

Sandy nodded in agreement with a thumbs-up, Jack doing the same while rubbing his ear, and after a second, reluctantly, Bunny sighed and agreed also.

North patted his belly with both hands, booming, "So, vhat children iss this that ve need to see?"

"Yeh, sooner we done with it and this Sheila, the better," Bunny muttered. "All of us still got work ta do."

"Easter's over, Tooth and Sandy always have got stuff to do too but they're fine, and Christmas is far away, Kangaroo," Jack pointed out.

"Just shut ya mouth, Frosty."

"Well..." five sets of eyes turned to Skylar as she spoke up again. She had a considering and cryptic expression on her face. "The thing is it's not as easy as you all may think."

Bunny groaned. "Ah great. And what could ya possibly mean by that?"

"What I mean," Skylar said slowly, "is that I kinda came to you guys a little _late_ for this. I've been receiving many wishes from multiple of your believers for a rather long time, but then some of them were kinda-sorta starting to lose their lights of belief..."

The Guardians looked at each other in shocked expressions but stayed silent for her to continue.

"They were losing belief because, well, these days people - yes, now even kids - tend to want _some sort_ of proof that their Guardians of childhood are real, so they wished upon me to meet you. Some even sent letters. I didn't think it was that important 'til now and have been ignoring them until I noticed I've been receiving less wishes or more desperate wishes relating to this. And eventually I knew if I didn't come here now and bring you all here, you guys wouldn't be so happy, that lil' man in the moon won't be happy, believers won't be happy, the world won't be happy" - the Guardians frowned - "and soon they'd start losing more belief in me, too."

The spirit of winter furrowed his eyebrows, stepping down from where he'd formerly perched himself atop his staff. The idea that Skylar had explained hadn't sounded so pleasant. He'd been probably the only one of the Guardians to ever occasionally meet with his believers, the many around the globe, including Jamie. Believers and nonbelievers, Jack took the time to enjoy a snowball fight when he could and spend some time with the ones who could see him. He was very appreciative of every believer he had, having been alone for three hundred years before with no one to acknowledge his existance, but Jack guessed that the other Guardians simply didn't have time to do the same with meeting their believers because of, well, work.

And if all the children in the world stopped believing, though, there'd be nothing to work for. It'd just be... well, not good. Jack and the other Guardians, all others including North, Tooth, Sandy, and even now Bunny, began to understand now that what Skylar was saying and needed for them to do was important.

Before any of them could utter a single word or peep a sound, though, Skylar apparently wasn't done speaking just yet, and what she said next made them look like a group of gawking fish. Their eyes were nearly popping out of their skull and their jaws looked just about ready to snap off their heads and literally hit the ground.

"So I'll need you guys to grant these wishes of your believers by meeting 'em after we go and get Pitch Black out of that closed hole in the ground y'all trapped him in, first, too."

* * *

**Drop a review and tell me what ya think so far! They motivate me and motivate the yetis to make cookies faster. **

**Me: PHIL! WHERE ARE THOSE COOKIES?!**

**Phil: YABLAUGH YERBLAH BLERBLEGH HUGH BLAGH!**

**Me: *glances at North* what'd he just say..**

**North: Gah, someone iss eating our cookies!**

**Me: WHAT?! SOMEONE IS EATING OUR COOKIES? WHO? THE ELVES?! I'M GOING TO K-**

**Jack: *walks in with a mouth and armful of cookies* *sees me* *panics* *runs***

**Me: JACKK COME BACK HERE! AND GIVE US BACK THOSE COOKIES! *chases him***

**Jack: NEVERRR! *flies out of a Workshop window***

**Me: NOOOO MY COOKIESSS! HOW DARE YOU?! *cries***

**Sigh. Well I would give all of you who are reading this fanfic so far cookies right now, but as you can see a cERTAIN WINTER SPIRIT STOLE THEM. But, uh... North has fruitcake?..**

***hands out slices of fruitcake***


	3. Chapter 3: Oh the Baffled

**I'm one slow-arse updater, I know, I know. Sorry for the hiatus to all my readers here, for I tend to procrastinate and get sidetracked with other things. And that happens quite often...**

**Jack: I think I fell asleep.**

**Bunny: That's only because ya just froze half of my Warren, ya snow bloke.**

**Me: And ate all the cookies!**

**Tooth: Jack! Cookies are bad for your teeth! Was it chocolate?! _DID YOU BRUSH?!_**

**Jack: Uhhhh... *flees***

**Sandy: *shakes his head and silently laughs***

***Baby Tooth comes in with a sign saying,**

_**"I will never own Rise of the Guardians.**_

_**~ sincerely Fifi,**_

_**the author of **__**whom is currently busy running after Jack and dodging flying sporks***_

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh the Baffled

_"So I'll need you guys to grant these wishes of your believers by meeting 'em after we go and get Pitch Black out of that closed hole in the ground y'all trapped him in, first, too."_

Jaws hit the ground, eyes bulged, silence filled the air; the Guardians were in complete utter shock and pure bafflement with this girl (yet again). They stared at her with rounded eyes that could've been larger than the _moon_, unblinking.

_Did they hear right? _They thought they must've not heard right. They didn't hear what they thought they just heard... or they have, and they've just understood it wrong. Or maybe she did just say what they thought they just heard? What the girl said before that last sentence made them all understanding and willing to help but... _either she couldn't have just said what they thought they just heard which isn't what she said or she had just said the baffling statement that they all thought that they'd heard too and could've also been what she said._. Nothing made sense. They stood there in silence, staring at the blonde girl and wondering what just happened.

_Did she just... imply..._

"SO I'LL NEED YOU GUYS TO GRANT THESE WISHES OF YOUR BELIEVERS BY MEETING 'EM AFTER WE GO AND GET PITCH BLACK OUT OF THAT CLOSED HOLE IN THE GROUND Y'ALL TRAPPED HIM IN, FIRST, TOO."

The Guardians winced as Skylar, pinching the bridge of her nose again with a sigh, restated her sentence in a loud shout, causing nearby yetis and elves to turn their heads and give her bewildered and curious looks. The spirit girl ignored them, continuing to pinch the bridge of her nose and stare up at the Guardians of Childhood expectantly. _Do these people just become deaf whenever I say something important signifying that we need to do something other than stand around here gawking__?_

The blankness over the five other spirits' faces slowly turned into... well, just _more_ incredulity and _quite _the bit of comical shock. North's hand stopped midway of stroking his beard, Bunnymund nearly dropped his boomerangs, Sandy choked on his eggnog, Toothiana's feather's ruffled, and the butt of Jack's staff hit the ground as they all yelled back in unison one single word in response.

"_WHAT?!"_

The other occupants of the room not included in the dramatically loud conversation between Guardians and the Wishing Star spirit winced at the noise - _what was it making these people being so _loud_? _The elves flattened their ears with their hands, deciding for themselves that they should probably wander away somewhere else to get cookies, of which they were currently, unnoticed, trying to steal from a plate of them meant for North. The yetis exchanged looks with each other, not really knowing and not really caring what was going on, but decided to stay on the sidelines and watch with blank expressions.

Skylar raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "Unless I need to repeat myself in Portuguese again, I think, by your reactions..." she gently pushed aside the wooden staff crook, jagged boomerang end, and glinting sword tip that were all dangerously close to her face, "that you've already heard me."

"Woah, woah, woah, you're serious, mate?" Bunny shook his head. "Oh yea we heard ya, Sheila. Ya said we need'a go and dig that_ crawlin' ol' shadow rat_ out of his hole?! Now I was fine with the part about us havin' to meet a coupl'a children but now you say we have'ta get _Pitch Black?_ Wha's that supposed to mean?" Bunny's left eye narrowed while the other was a wide saucer of disbelief. "Are you _crazy, mate_?"

North spoke up, in a state of equal bafflement and incredulity. "Much as I hate to agree vith Bunny, I say same. Vhat do you mean we have to get Pitch?! Pitch iss evil!" he flung his arms out around him (which still held his swords) as he spoke. "Ve cannot just - _for vhatever reason_ - go and take him out of hiss prison! Vhere he iss is-"

"-where he belongs, because he's the dark spirit of fear and needs to be kept away, trapped underground and away from everyone, completely isolated, and yada-yada, because he's the big, bad, Boogeyman," Skylar finished in a flat voice.

"Yes! Exactly!" North boomed, flinging out an arm and unconsciously aiming to point of his sword quite too close to the spirit of winter.

Bunnymund scoffed. "North, she was usin' blunt sarcasm, y'know that, right?"

North furrowed his bushy eyebrows, perplexed but simply saying "Oh."

"Why would we- _uhh-_" Jack paused to carefully and cautiously back away from the silver point of North's machete, of which was about one centimeter away from touching the tip of his nose, before speaking again, turning to the Star girl, "Okay, aside from the point that you just implied that we should _release Pitch, _why and how exactly does that contribute to helping us grant wishes for kids?..."

"_Told ya the Sheila's workin' for the Boogeybloke," _Bunny mumbled not-so-doubtfully to himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Sandy. The Pooka shrugged and idly scratched his ear with a foot in nonchalance.

"Why would we release Pitch, Skylar?" Tooth said beside Jack.

The incredulous five all waited patiently for the Wishing Star's answer.

She gave them all a wide-eyed look of disbelief, mouth opened slightly in blatant shock, which surprised the Guardians; shouldn't _they _be the ones to be baffled right now? Silence passed as Skylar continued staring at them with a look that said... "_You guys are really dumb_."

"_What?!" _

"Oh - I said that out loud, didn't I," Skylar grimaced with her mouth.

Three-fifths of the Guardians glared, all in total staring at her like she'd just grown six heads in these past approximated estimate of three minutes.

"Okay, okay, just chill all of you - _no pun intended on you, Frost_ - and I'll explain," the girl stated hastily. _These people are so quick to jump to conclusions, yeesh... _she inwardly mumbled to herself. "I'm not working with Pitch."

"Heh, an' how should we know that?"

"I'm explaining, Fluffy."

"_I am NOT-" _A glittery poof of gold sparkled in the air and a thud was heard. Little golden figures of carrots with legs pranced around in circles above a quietly snoring Pooka's head. "-_flu... carrots, mmm."_

All in the room stared at their small golden comrade in shock, of whom simply pretended to dust his hands and grinned innocently. What just happened? Oh, yes, the Sandman just knocked the Easter Bunny out, with his dreamsand.

"Aw man I really needa get a camera one of these days," the winter spirit grinned and chuckled mischievously at the sight of Bunny.

"Wish granted," Skylar smirked and tossed the spirit a digital camera that she'd seemed to summon out of thin air.

Jack gave a surprised look then grinned, catching the device with one hand. "Nice!"

"Sandy, vhy did you knock out Bunny?" North said between a few muffled cough-laughs.

"Y'know what? I like you even more, lil' man," Skylar said to the smiling Sandman, the two doing a fist-bump. "Finally got a way for the fluff-ball to shut up."

Jack snickered as he took several photos of the sleeping Pooka then put away the camera discreetly in his hoodie.

"Okay now, back to the point though," the girl got on her serious-mode. The awake Guardians turned their full attention on her again, puzzlement and incredulity returning in their expressions. "This being a lot easier now that Fluffy's asleep, I'm going to sum this up quickly so that there may be a little reduction of the resulting expected drama. Again, one, believe it or not, I'm not working with Pitch, nor would I care to even want to. At the moment anyways the guy's still weak from the last incident. Two, this part wasn't required by_ me_; it's just another necessary part of the wish-granting that needs to be done, and yes Pitch is going to help in this. _Don't speak yet. _Three, that is because, well, people _want_ to see him."

...

"_WHAT?!"_

"_FOUR, _you guys don't really have a choice in this because I'm gonna take y'all with me to go anyways, now."

All baffled exclamations and questions were cut off as the girl of the Wishing Star snapped her fingers. A smirk on her intent face, an intense bright light suddenly filled the room and in a flash, all spirits in the Globe Room were gone.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit short but I'm gonna post another chapter I already have written tomorrow or the day after! It could depend. Read and review for the sake of the fluffy kangaroo! **

**...(I really like that sentence 'cause it rhymes & fluffy kangaroo so I'll probably end up using that a lot throughout these authors notes. Hehe.)**

**Bunny: Seriously, mates? _What's with the fluffy jokes?!_**

**Me: Because everyone knows it that you are.**

**Bunny: I'm not fluffy!**

**Jack: You definitely are a fluffy kangaroo.**

**Tooth: Guys, Bunny's fluffy, now stop bickering!**

**Me: HAH! Tooth agrees!**

**North: Iss quite fluffy.**

**Sandy: *fluffy dreamsand symbol***

**Jamie: Ehh kinda actually, yeah.**

**Sophie: FLUFFY BUNNY, HOP, HOP, HOP.**

***strangled Pooka screams***

***giggling Sophie Bennett***

***snickering other spirits and me***

***sudden light appears from above***

***all turn to see glowing white light***

***clouds dramatically part to reveal the full moon***

***gaping silence***

***mysterious voice penetrates the air***

**Man in the Moon: ...I cannot deny it either, Aster. I am sorry.**

**Bunny: *eye twitch* _*screams in frustration*_**


	4. Chapter 4: On We Go

**Fourth chapter up! Woo :P**

**Bunny: There better not be anymore fluffy jokes in this one, Sheila.**

**Me: You sure you wanna have this argument again, Bunnymund?**

**Bunny: *groans***

**Skylar: *appears in a poof of magical light* YES! FLUFFEH!**

**Bunny: Crikey, what's she doin' here?! **

**Me: Oooh you better run, Cottontail, run!**

**Bunny: Oi shut it, ya don't own me.**

**Me: *sniffles* You're right. I don't own you or any of the other canon characters.**

**Bunny: Aaand?**

**Me: Ugh and I don't own Rise of the Guardians. You're still fluffy, though.**

**Bunny: _Sigh._**

* * *

Chapter 4: On We Go

_All baffled exclamations and questions were cut off as the girl of the Wishing Star snapped her fingers. A smirk on her intent face, an intense bright light suddenly filled the room and in a flash, all spirits in the Globe Room were gone._

Thirty feet above the thick Burgess forest foliage was not Skylar's initial reappear-spot intention.

It just happened to be an unfortunate mishap that occurred when she used her teleport-ability-through-the-light with multiple people - which she didn't try often at all with any others, but now with five other spirits brought along, their "landing" was just a tad bit inaccurate. So yes, that was thirty feet in the air above the trees in Burgess, Pennsylvania. As one could guess, with none of the falling spirits expecting this little quandary, much of their actual landings with the ground weren't so graceful.

They appeared in a swift flash of brightness - Skylar's light portal - in the air, not pausing for a second as gravity didn't do them any justice, and realizing it, the Guardians screamed. The descent lasted for about eleven seconds through painful encounters with numerous tree limbs, the spirits falling from tree branch to tree branch like objects in a game of pinball.

Toothiana squeaked in surprise; Jack had a brief sense of deja-vu of his first experience flying and falling down a tree (not much unlike his current predicament); North occasionally got stuck on a branch or two; and Bunny yelped awake. Sandy was the only one who wasn't screaming, of course, but was actually in a bit of a better state; he'd made a parachute out of his dreamsand before even hitting the trees and was floating down through them safely, silently laughing to himself.

Skylar? Skylar was breaking out in nearly every single curse word she knew in so many different languages at the same time that even Tooth had a struggle in keeping up with what she said, and despite himself cussing out in Russian, North was considering putting the girl at a new place on his Naughty List. Now that he knew of the spirit, she ought to be receiving a coal for the holidays at the end of this year.

Eventually this all came to a fortunate end, and so that the his fellow comrades wouldn't have to possibly break their spines from impact, Sandy created golden sand pillows for them all to land on.

"Oof!"

"Crikey 'ell, mates!"

"Thank Shostakovitch!"

"Goodness, what in the-"

_"SANDY!"_

The Sandman turned upwards just in time to see the screaming blonde spirit girl plummeting towards him with wildly-flailing limbs and a frantic expression. He gasped and quickly moved out of the way without thinking, panicking a second after when he realized that while the rest of the Guardians were safely reclining into his large poofy dreamsand pillows, he'd forgotten to make a landing pillow for _her,_ too.

But, both luckily and unluckily, Sandy had been hovering over the lake, resulting in a big splash as Skylar crashed into the water. Sandy winced.

Well, it was better than to be splatted on the solid _ground._

The water stilled as Skylar stayed in there for a few moments longer that worried the Guardians. Sandy peered into the lake anxiously, as if he could be able to see her in there. He dissipated his sand pillows, and the Guardians all gave soft _oof's_ as they dropped the short distance to the ground. They all lay sprawled out for a minute, groaning, before picking themselves up to see what happened._  
_

"What, why are we-Where'd the Shelia go?" Bunny asked.

Sandy pointed into the lake. Tooth gasped worriedly.

"She went into ze lake?"

The Pooka gawked. "Ah great, now the Sheila's drownin'."

"Drowning?" Jack's heart beat faster, quite anxious about that.

"She should be fine, Jack," Tooth assured, though still doubtful herself.

The Easter Bunny was going ballistic, pulling his ears. "Well the Sheila's still _in there! _She could be _dead!_ We have to do somethin', crikey!"

"Here, use this rope and one of us could swim down there to grab her!" Skylar said with a rope in hand.

Bunny took the rope quickly and was about to jump in before double-taking this and snapping his head back to face the girl who now stood not a foot away with the Guardians, who all gaped. "What the- how the bloody 'ell did ya- we thought ya-?!" he sputtered.

"Yeah, yeah, well despite _Sandy forgetting to make me one of those comfy little pillow landings" -_ the keeper of dreams scratched his neck sheepishly -"I got out and I'm alright," Skylar shrugged simply. Once she was finally not being whacked in the face by a million tree branches and pecked at by a family of angry birds, she'd fell into the water and then teleported out of it; a small headache remained, though, and her hair and clothes were dripping damp. Skylar raised a brow at Bunnymund's... what was that, a _concerned_ expression? She gave a lopsided grin, scratching the top of Bunny's head. "It's nice to know you care so much though, aww! You're such an _adowable fwuffy bunny!_"

Bunny grumped, crossing his arms and pulling away while muttering about "_all these bloody show ponies". _"Oh rack off, Sheila. I only cared because ya brought us all here by droppin' us outta the sky all of 'e sudden, wherever this is and for whatev'a reason."

"Right, right," Skylar grinned while patting the rabbit's head once more.

Jack chuckled before glancing back at the lake he was rather very familiar with and had been here not just this morning. "We're in Burgess."

"What? Why? What're we doin' here? I don't rememb'a gettin' outta the Pole." Bunny gave a confused look around the place.

Skylar, Sandy, North, Jack, and Tooth all glanced at each other, mentally deciding not to tell Bunny about the part where Sandy had knocked him out with his dreamsand. And where Jack had taken a photo of the Pooka sleeping with dancing carrots floating above his head, of which the winter spirit still had, tucked away and hidden in his hoodie pocket.

"I told you all. We're getting Pitch," Skylar said.

All heads swiveled to the astral girl again. All Guardians except Jack and Sandy screamed, "Pitch is _here?!"__  
_

"Um, yes, but he's not out and about, yet, if that's what you guys are worried about?" said the girl.

"No, Skylar," Tooth said. "We mean Pitch is _here, _in these woods? Because that would be-" the fairy glanced at Jack.

The spirit of winter scratched his head. "Uhh, yeah. I know where. I'd went to Pitch's lair before, for when I- when I got my memories, and it's not too far from this lake I usually hang around, actually."

"So you've practically been neighbors with the Boogeyman for centuries without even knowin'?!" Bunny bawled.

"Well this is _one _place where Pitch's lair is, anyways," Skylar piped up. The Guardians turned to her, confused. "He moves 'em around a lot, sometimes, but he has multiple entrances around the world. I know there's one in Italy. The Man in the Moon shut them all, though. I brought you all here because since I don't remember where his lair entrance is, Jack does, and then we get 'im out."

All stared at Jack.

The teen shifted, uncomfortable under their gazes. "What?"

"Mate, ya can't do this. She's askin' us to _release Pitch, _and if ya bring us to that bloke's lair she just might be able ta do that," the Pooka Guardian said in a disapproving tone.

Jack glanced at the bunny with an unsure look.

"Or we could always just _not _find Pitch and I'll leave y'all to do whatever and we won't grant any wishes..." Skylar trailed off with a sly look.

"But vhat about the children?" North suddenly spoke. "If we don't help ze children, then..."

The Guardians were dawned in realization, staring at the spirit girl in bafflement.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'll do it," Jack said in a firm tone, causing his friends to look at him in surprise. The albino tightened his grip on his staff and turned to Skylar, nodding. "I'll lead the way to Pitch's lair."

* * *

**Read and review for the sake of the fluffy kangaroo!**

***poof* *sparkle* *glitter* *poof***

***pow* *poof* *poof* *sparkle***

**Me: GUARDIANS DREAMSAND PILLOW FIGHTTTT!**

**Sandy: *chases everyone with giant dreamsand pillow***

**Jack: *whilst running and flying around* WOHOHOHOOO YEAH! *hits Bunny in the face with pillow***

**Bunny: I DIDN'T WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS.**

**Me and Jack: TOO BAD! *whacks Bunny again***

**North: HOHOHOHOH- AH!**

**Tooth: Sorry! Did I hit any of you guys' teeth?! OH MOON.**

**Skylar: *whack* *smack* *poof* *teams up with Sandy* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, GUARDIANS! MUAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**Me: *flies with Jack* I CREATED YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEH!**

**Skylar: I DON'T CARE HEHEHEHEHE.**

***wham* *poof* *glitter* *sparkle* *whack* *poof* *poof* *poof***

***...In the end most of the Guardians end up on the floor with Skylar and Sandy standing triumphantly over them all. Bunny was a wimp and had tried to escape through his tunnels before being coated in too much dreamsand and falling asleep. Jack and I are taking pictures from above.***


End file.
